After Civil War
by Haylie Myers
Summary: What happens after the Civil War. Learn the secrets of the Barton Family. What happened to Wanda after the events of Civil War? How is Pietro alive? He died in the Ultron attack. Read to find out all this and more. This is also a companion piece to my other story Captain America: Civil War - Alternate and Additional scenes but you don't have to read that to read this.
1. Chapter 1

After Wanda has removed the last of trigger words, both Steve and Wanda meet in Bucky's cryo room and bring him out of Cryostasis. They have also contacted Pietro and the Barton's who are already on there way, they basically left straight away but they've taken the long way visiting lots of places along the way and taking the kids everywhere. It's basically been one long holiday for the kids. They don't completely understand what is going on.

That was once of things Wanda didn't expect on her return, that her brother was alive and Steve had saved him.

Once Bucky is out Wanda goes up to him steadying as he comes out.

"James" there is so much emotion in her voice, while she has been able to talk to him in his mind while removing the trigger words it isn't the same.

"Wanda" with just as much emotion. To have her here and have her remember him. To be able to touch her and hold her after so long.

He pulls away just far enough so he can pull her into a kiss which slowly becomes more passionate and neither of them want to stop.

But then Steve is still there and he notices that neither of them is gonna pull away anytime soon.

"Ah hum" Steve clears his throat at them

James and Wanda reluctantly pull apart with sheepish looks on their faces but neither apologise. This was a common occurrence in the past and Steve is used it. Even if it's been awhile.

"If you two are finished" Steve says laughing

"Never!" Bucky tells him

Steve laughs. Glad to see him like this again. He's missed this.

"It's good to see you again Steve" Bucky tells him as he pulls him into a brotherly hug.

"You too Bucky" Steve tells him.

"Now why don't you go back to your room and get some rest, tomorrow Pietro and the Barton's are meant to arrive. So we can explain everything then and with their arrival we won't be the only ones revealing secrets as I am to believe so some pressure off both secrets" Steve tells him

"Alright" Bucky answers Steve before turning to Wanda "Care to show me the way Wanda"

"Of course, James" Wanda tells him as she drags him out of the room and towards her bedroom.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning Steve knocks on Wanda's door.

Wanda and Bucky both come out ready for the long day ahead of them.

The three of them walk out together Wanda under Bucky's arm. They sit down together on one of the couches in the living area they've been provided to use. Steve and Bucky on either side of Wanda. Wanda still tucked under Bucky's arm now they are on the couch.

The others just stare. Before anyone can say anything Pietro and the Barton's arrive.

Wanda gets up, gives Bucky a quick peck on the lips before running and throwing her arms around her brother Pietro. While she's slowly remembering the new timeline, she still remembers her original timeline where her brother Pietro died.

"I've missed you Pietro, you're never allowed to die again" Wanda tells him into his shoulder as she continues to hold him tight.

"Technically I never did" Pietro tells her

"I still remember it!" Wanda complains at him

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere" Pietro tells her before he lets her go.

Wanda turns to the Barton's. "Thank you for looking after my brother"

"Hey, he's family, you both are" Clint tells her

"Still trying to get used to the two sets of memories of the last year" Wanda tells him.

"Come one, time to tell everyone our secrets" Pietro tells them.

"Not like you have any, you just know them" Wanda laughs at him before returning to her spot next to Bucky.

Bucky turns to her "you ok" he whispers

"Yeh, I am now" Wanda whispers back to him

Pietro takes Nate from Laura's arms and the three of them move to a couch next Wanda and the boys.

Clint and Natasha horde their kids into the room and sit on a couch on the other side of Wanda and the boys. With the kids on the floor in front of them with something to keep them occupied.

With everyone else arriving Steve speaks up. "I know some of you have questions but please leave, we will explain everything just please just be patient and don't interrupt us"

Before anyone can speak up Lila turns to her mother Natasha "Mum, I need to go to the toilet"

Natasha turns to her daughter "ok sweetie, let's ask Auntie Wanda where they are"

Before Wanda can move Steve gets up "I will show you where they are"

"What is it with you Avengers and your secret families" Scott blurts out

"What did I just say Scott!" Steve yells at him. It's not his place to reveal those secrets especially not Tony's.

Hope who had come with Scott when he returned hits him.

"Sorry" Scott calls out to him

Steve ignores him and continues to lead Natasha and Lila to the toilets.

While they wait outside the toilet door Natasha turns to Steve "you don't seem surprised"

"I already knew, Wanda told me a long time ago at first I didn't realise she had been talking about but it did click eventually, there's too many secrets on our team" Steve tells her

"I'm guessing you also know Tony's, he told me when he told me to go home to my family after we Rhodey to medical help" Natasha tells him

"Yeah I've known for awhile, I was friends with his parents so he thought I deserved to know" Steve informs her

The toilet door opens and Lila comes out "I'm finished"

Steve then directs them to the sink where Natasha helps Lila wash her hands as it's a bit high.

Then the three of them return to the Living area.

They notice the awkward silence when they arrive. Steve takes back his place.

While Natasha and Lila return to their places.

"Mum, can Nate play with us?" Lila asks her mother

Natasha looks over at looks over at Laura and notices Nate asleep in Pietro's arms.

She turns back to her daughter "your cousins currently sleeping, he can't"

Lila looks sad but goes back to playing with her brother.

Natasha turns to Wanda and asks her "do you want to us to start or do you want to start"

"I think you should start. I think everyone's more curious about you guys" Wanda tells her

"Ok" Natasha replies to her. Natasha then turns to Clint after a moment of silent communication it's actually Clint who starts talking first.

"First of all I am not married to Laura as some of you might have heard, I never have been that was a cover to protect my family, Natasha is my wife and Cooper and Lila are our children, Laura is like a sister to me and Nate is her son"

"We will explain in more detail later after the kids are not around" Natasha speaks up

Now it is Wanda's turn with everyone's curiosity currently satisfied on Clint and Natasha's story. Some parts of their story aren't appropriate for young ears.

"I know most of you have been confused about me for the last few weeks and have lots of questions but please as Steve said just listen if you want to ask me any questions wait I will tell when you can" Wanda stops for a moment before starting again

"I know for you guys its only been a few weeks since we fought our team mates but for me it's been lot longer. Just after we arrived here I was afraid of my powers after Tony captured us, my powers tried to help me and I accidentally transported myself to the past, early 1944 to be exact. While in the past I met Peggy Carter who took me under her wing and taught me everything she knew. I also befriended Howard Stark, Tony's father but most importantly I befriended these two" Wanda pointed to both Steve and Bucky "While Steve became like a big brother to me, James here became something more as might have noticed. I spent close to a year in the past with them before James's disappearance and my powers pulled me back here once I arrived here I went straight to Steve and he brought me before James where I was able to slowly remove all the trigger words Hydra placed inside his head, just finishing yesterday" Wanda stops and takes a breath before adding

"When I arrived back I noticed the timeline had changed just slightly, in my timeline my brother Pietro died saving Clint and the kid from Ultron's attack in the quinjet. Steve wasn't there to protect them. When I told Steve about my brothers death in the past he remembered and was able to protect Clint and therefore my brother never died. This was one of the reasons Pietro wasn't able to take part in any major events since Ultron in case it changed anything and I didn't end up going to the past. He didn't want to mess with time anymore then he already had. So Pietro stayed with Barton's and just became extra protection if both Clint and Natasha weren't there"

Bucky pulls Wanda back into his arms and holds her tightly. Its good to have it all out there. He can feel Wanda start to relax in his arms. She had been so tense it had been for her to get it all out.

Pietro hands Nate back to Laura, who had been happily sleeping in his arms. He then comes over to her sister.

Bucky let's Wanda out of his arms and she sees Pietro in front of her. Wanda launches her arms around him.

This is when Steve speaks up. It's getting close to lunch time and some lunch would help everyone. Then they can take a break before hearing Clint and Natasha's story later after the kids are in bed.

"I think lunch would be a good idea now, then we can take a break and hear Clint and Natasha's story after dinner if that suits everyone"

"Sounds like a plan" says Clint

They go and get lunch ready leaving Wanda, Bucky and Pietro in the living area. Alone.

X-X-X-X-X

Sam who had kept his mouth shut talks to Steve about it over lunch. Conversations are everywhere over lunch. Everyone just enjoying that they are all together for the time being.

Scott talks with Hope a lot and she stops him from saying anything too stupid.

X-X-X-X-X

After lunch they all go there separate ways doing whatever they normally do.

Bucky, Wanda and Pietro join the Barton's back in the living area. Clint and Nat with Wanda's help set up a movie Lila and Cooper, while the adults talk and just relax.

Steve joins them after a couple of hours. Then same follows him within the hour. Scott and Hope join them just before dinner.

After dinner Clint and Nat put Cooper and Lila to bed while Pietro helps Laura put Nate to bed.

Once they all come back down they return to the living area Clint and Nat tell there story in more detail soon as promised.

Clint starts "As you know I recruited Nat to S.H.I.E.L.D. then the two of us worked together and became a well known team. With us working together so much we became even closer then most teams and as you can assume we started a relationship, we eventually also married. During one of our missions a young family was attacked and both parents were killed by there young son survived. We were there in time to save the parents but we did manage to save the young son. But the people who killed his parents were still after him so the two of us took him into our care for the duration of the mission. We be me attached to him and him to us, we had never talked about children because of the life we had and didn't want to endanger a child in our life but we had gotten attached to the boy and decided to adopt him that boy is Cooper our son. Fury helped us set it up and our home and keep it from S.H.I.E.L.D."

Clint looks over at Laura who nods giving permission for him to tell her story.

"Then during a later mission we came across Laura, when we met her she didn't know her last name. Only the Name her keepers had called her Laura. She was trained to be a weapon, to kill, but it was not a life she wanted. A few others in this room can understand this, we saved her and took her home with us. She became a part of our family. She finally got the life she wanted. We hid her from S.H.I.E.L.D. because she didn't want that life and we didn't want that life for her. Nat and I had both lived that and S.H.I.E.L.D. would do with her, what they did with us. She then became Coopers nanny and later Lila's when joined us. We trusted her with our family. Laura later took me last name as she didn't have one and she had become like a sister to me. But on such occasions such as when we visited after the Ultron Attack and The Hulk getting loose, Laura would pretend to be my wife to protect our family. Nate is her son and mine and Nat's nephew"

Nat speaks up "When Pietro joined us we told him the truth because he would be staying with us and whenever both Clint and I were gone it was an extra pair of hands especially with Nate being a newborn but also extra protection for our family. When Wanda visited we also told her because she would be visiting regularly and would prefer to act normal around her, we also didn't want Pietro to have to keep a secret from her. It also gave me another reason to visit my family after Clint's retirement"

After Clint and Natasha finish their story everyone realises how late it has gotten so they decided it's for bed for them as well.


	2. Chapter 2

When Wanda arrives back from the past the first thing she does is goes and finds Steve.

"Steve, where's James?" Wanda questions him when she finds him.

"Wanda, what are you talking about?" Steve asks confused for a moment. Is she back is this his Wanda. Has he finally got her back.

"I just came from the 1940s" Wanda asks him hoping to get through to him fast she wants to see James.

"Wait, What? You remember?" She must have come from his past. But he must double check. But also he is in complete shock, he has been waiting for this day since he met her again. Waiting for the day for her to remember him. For her to become his younger sister again.

"Yes, now where's my James?" Wanda asks him again impatiently. She wants to catch up with Steve but she just saw him in the past. James had just disappeared in the past. She needs to see him, make sure he's ok. Or as OK as he can be. He helped her. Now it's her turn to be there for him.

"Wanda, he decided to go back under. He didn't want to hurt anyone again, I didn't want him to but he's afraid of all the stuff Hydra put in his head" Steve informs her

"God damn Hydra!" Wanda yells "where is he?" Wanda questions him. She needs to see him even if he is under.

"Come with me" Steve tells Wanda as he directs her towards Bucky's room.

"Thank you, I hope with my powers I can help him" Wanda tells him hopeful, She needs her James back and Steve needs his brother back. The two of them are the closet Steve has to family especially with everyone else from there time lost.

"Really think you can? Well then I hope so too" Steve tells her. It would be nice to have his family from the past back together, well what's left of it. They've lost Howard and Peggy. Also the howling commanders. But there is the next generation including Tony. But sadly the two of them are on opposite sides. But Sharon is on their side. He also heard that one of the Howling commanders grandsons had been lost in the last few years in the fight against Hydra.

The two of them then arrive at the room.

The guards posted outside Bucky's room step aside when they see Steve arrive.

Once they've walked inside Wanda walks up to Bucky's cryo chamber and she gently rests her hand against it.

After a few minutes Wanda lets her power slowly seep into him.

Wanda closes her eyes before reopening them on the inside of his mind. She now stands before him inside his mind.

"Wanda?" James questions her. Surprised and confused to see her in here.

"Yes, James it's me. I just came from the 1940s. Steve had just lost you and I got pulled back here, I couldn't warn him you were alive. All I could do was say goodbye and promise to see him again, I'm sorry" Wanda tells him tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey Wanda, look at me" he says as takes her face in his hands "it's ok, if you did I may not be here, I may have never seen you again if he had found me, you can't change the past" he tells her before softly kissing her. God he's missed her.

When they pull apart he turns to her and asks "Now why are you here? I'm dangerous now, I'm not the man I was in the past"

"Yes you are, you're my James, you were their for me at my worst. You're my James, and I'm going to help you. We will remove the stuff Hydra put in your head, I'm gonna remove the trigger words" Wanda informs him not backing down. He was there for her in the past now she will be there for him.

"Wait you can do that?" James asks her hopefully

"You've seen my powers, you know what I do" Wanda tells him hopeful

"Let's do this then" James tells her

Slowly the two of them work together and during this first session Wanda manages to remove the first word.

Wanda then has to leave his head. She says goodbye and gives him a goodbye kiss.

Slowly Wanda's vision comes back to her. She see's Steve sitting in a chair asleep, he must have fallen asleep watching them. As much as she doesn't want to wake him, she needs to. She moves over to him and slightly shakes him.

"Steve, come on, Steve wake up"

Steve slowly comes to and see's Wanda before him and Bucky's cryo chamber room.

He jumps up and pulls Wanda into a hug. He's missed his little sister. He was afraid it might have been a dream, that she had finally returned to him.

He pulls away and then tells her exactly that "sorry, thought it might have been a dream"

Wanda chuckles "that's ok, thank you, I managed to remove the first trigger word but it will take some time to remove them all"

"You removed one, thank you, hopefully we can get our Bucky back" Steve tells her hopeful

Wanda yawns and Steve notices how tired she looks. Not to mention she just came from his past. It's been a long few days and remembers the day she came from that was also a long day.

"Come on sis let's get you to bed" Steve tells her as he pulls her under his arm.

When they leave he turns to the guards. "If Wanda here ever comes here, you are to let her in no questions, please tell whoever takes over from you and so forth, I will inform T'Challa of this as well"

"Yes, Sir" they reply

Steve nods before directing Wanda back to her room and stands outside while she changes.

"God, I missed modern clothing" Wanda tells him when he comes back in

Steve moves to the bed and pulls back her covers.

Wanda gets in and Steve pulls back her covers and tucks her in.

"God I missed a proper bed too" Wanda rambles off before falling asleep

Steve smiles as he leaves the room, turning off her light and closing her door before returning to his own room.

Over the next few weeks everyone is surprised by how much time Wanda and Steve spend together. Also how close they have become.


End file.
